


seduction (or something like that)

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and more experienced than shiro, clumsy seductions, inexperienced shiro, keith's charmed, shiro attemps a kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: With a short laugh, eyes tracing the soft pink color spreading across Shiro’s face, Keith asks, “What are you doing?”It’s clear to see that Shiro’s trying and failing at being suave when he stammer’s, “Kabedon… or something.”‘Jesus…how’s it possible for a guy over 6 feet tall and this buff to be this damn cute.’





	seduction (or something like that)

**Author's Note:**

> nonis uploaded this sheith piece today and my brain just YODELED at me to get cracking on this fic. Like at first I wasn’t entirely sure what to write for it. But then I realized….. inexperienced Shiro…. trying to seduce his experienced boyfriend.
> 
> You can [RT the fanart here](https://twitter.com/nonixnil/status/787932723470012416), and here’s something to encourage you to follow none-san on twit >:3  
> 

Keith quirks a confused but amused eyebrow when Shiro gently, _blushingly_ , pushes him back against the wall. His amusement grows when Shiro plants an hand on either side of Keith’s head and pushes a thigh between the younger man’s legs.

 

With a short laugh, eyes tracing the soft pink color spreading across Shiro’s face, Keith asks, “ _What_  are you doing?” 

 

It’s clear to see that Shiro’s trying and failing at being suave when he stammer’s, “Kabedon… or something.” 

 

 _‘Jesus_ … _how’s it possible for a guy over 6 feet tall and this buff to be this damn cute_.’

 

A short burst of air passes through Keith’s lips, a barely restrained laugh. The sound makes Shiro’s blush deepen and his bottom lip stick out in a clear pout, a sight Keith catches when he looks up.

 

“Or something,” Keith can’t help but tease as he touches Shiro’s sides. He drags his fingers down, teasing and slow because he loves the way the simple touch can make Shiro tremble.

 

Sure enough, Shiro’s large frame shakes, a hot breath of air brushing past Keith’s cheek. “I’m trying to be sexy here,” Shiro complains breathlessly, almost nose to nose with Keith.

 

Keith hums, smirking at his boyfriend’s efforts to try and fluster him. He’s been trying this for _days_ now but unfortunately, being _deliberately_ suave and smooth is a thing beyond Shiro. But Keith thinks it’s _really cute_  that Shiro’s trying. Plus, each attempt usually leads to sex so, hey. Why complain.

 

In fact…

 

He runs one finger under Shiro’s belt, continuing to smirk as it hooks into one of the pouches attached. Suggestively raises his eyebrows once at Shiro, who groans, “I’m trying to be sexy here!”

 

“I’m not stopping you,” Keith purrs back, languidly rolling his body against Shiro’s, culminating in a hard grind against his muscled thigh. “Keep trying. Tell me what you’ve got planned.”

 

His mouth goes dry at the sight of Shiro’s Adam’s apple bobbing. With an exhale that makes his stomach cave, Keith moves his hands forward. Up over Shiro’s torso, chest, until he’s holding the zipper tab of the vest.

 

“Well,” Shio begins after a moment’s hesitation, eyes darting between Keith’s gaze and his hand. “I thought I’d push you back.” 

 

Keith hums in encouragement, dragging the tab down. Metal teeth grind together softly thanks to his slow pace, waiting for Shiro to continue. As soon as the other paladin gets the idea, his words flow out. 

 

“I was going to kiss you the way you taught me. The way you like. Then I’d take your shirt off, just shove it up.” Keith’s breath hitches in his throat as Shiro’s bionic hand move to do just that. It’s cool and smooth touch sends a spike of desire sliding down to the pit of his stomach. 

 

 _Screw it_ , he decides and yanks the zipper down all the way. Keith needs to get his hands on Shiro’s body. “Was gonna suck on your nipples,” Shiro breathes out, rubbing a single digit over one nub over and over again until it stiffens.

 

Keith’s hands falter in their quest to pull Shiro's shirt off. Desire surges through him at each swipe, causing his fingers to clench in the soft material of Shiro’s full-sleeved shirt. “Do it,” he groans in response, loving and hating how this stupid shirt is skin-tight. It’s probably gonna get stuck around Shiro’s chin or nose when Keith’s gonna push it up.

 

He forgets about it momentarily when Shiro’s lips kiss the peaked nipple, soft and warm. Keith gasps, feeling his knees give just a little. It makes him grind frustratingly against Shiro’s thigh and he can’t help but chase the sweet sensation. 

 

 _God he’s gotten good at this,_ Keith thinks wildly, clutching Shiro’s shirt as he pushes his chest out, wanting more. Shiro’s always been a dedicated student, applying his full focus to every subject to understand it from start to finish. It had come to no surprise to Keith that Shiro had applied the same strategy to learning _everything_  Keith had to teach him. From learning how to deep kiss to understanding what Keith enjoyed in bed.

 

He just wishes Shiro wasn’t so much of a damn _tease_  sometimes. Keith grinds his teeth in frustration when Shiro’s lips continue to press soft kiss after soft kiss on his nipples. “ _Fuck,_  Shiro. Can you just…”

 

Shiro peeks up at him through thick lashes, pleased as can be. Ah, so that’s it. That’s the reaction he’s been wanting from Keith. The realization annoys and pleases Keith in equal parts. He lets it out by tugging hard on Shiro’s shirt, pulling it up with a rushed, “Get this off.”

 

Like he expected, the tight shirt with its high neck _does_ get stuck on its way off. Keith laughs as Shiro curses and yanks it off, rubbing his nose with a small scowl. Running a fingertip down the bridge of Shiro’s nose, Keith asks, “Didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

 

“’m fine. Not the first time I got stuck taking my shirt off.”

 

“You should consider v-necks,” Keith suggests distractedly, more focused on Shiro’s newly revealed skin. Scars and all, Shiro cuts an impressive figure. Keith always needs to take a moment and just… _admire_ the sight of him. The shape of his pecs, the color of Shiro’s nipples, the abs that come out in sharp relief with every punched out breath. The multitude of scars that cover his body. Keith knows the story behind some of them, all the ones that Shiro remembers. But he’s knows the placement of each healed mark better than he knows the back of his hand. 

 

He breathes out, heavy and strained, wanting too much in this single moment. Keith wants to drop to his knees and worship Shiro's cock. He wants to put their cock tip to tip and attempt docking. He wants to beg Shiro to tell him what to do and he’ll comply. He also wants to whisper to Shiro to pick him up and take him to bed.

 

Each scenario whips through his head with the beating of his heart. Keith swallows, suddenly feeling like there isn’t enough oxygen in the ship. No. This is about what Shiro wants to do. Keith will follow his cue.

 

“Like what you see?” Shiro asks, voice pitched low. 

 

His eyes drag up to look at Shiro, a whimper twisting his lips as Shiro pushes his thigh higher. Shiro’s knee is pressed against the wall now. High enough that Keith’s weight rests on the thigh between his legs, his boots barely scrapping the floor. 

 

Keith’s right hand moves to cup the back of Shiro’s head, the other hanging onto Shiro’s arm. Right where scarred flesh turns to smooth metal. Robbed of breath, a thin whine is born at the base of Keith’s throat. He uses his right hand to pull Shiro in, forgetting propriety and the fact that they’re still in the _freaking hallway_ , and planting a filthy kiss on Shiro’s parted lips.

 

It’s a wet, open-mouthed kiss that’s all spit and tongue. Keith feels his dick twitch and leak more pre-come against his briefs. Squirming because it feels uncomfortable and not enough, Keith breaks the kiss to pant. His heart beats painfully hard inside his chest, each dull thud beating away in his ears. Shiro raises his thigh up another inch, one hand yanking Keith’s pants down by the waist while his flesh and blood hand dips in from behind. Keith whines again, louder and harder when Shiro’s fingers move under thin cotton and go straight for his entrance.

 

“Shiro,” Keith moans, frustrated tears gathering in his eyes because Shiro’s still trying to pull his pants down but the stretchy material is stuck around his dick. He squirms, grinding against Shiro’s erection partially in the hopes of getting the dark material off his dick and partially to rub their dicks together.

 

Shiro’s mouth is pressing biting kisses onto the curve of Keith’s neck, a spot that makes the younger paladin’s eyes roll to the back of his head. God… his neck is going to look like it got mauled by a vampire given the enthusiasm with which Shiro’s going at it. It’s too much to focus on and Keith still wants more. 

 

He inhales sharply when Shiro presses the tip of one finger into him, fingernails scratching against the older man’s buzz cut. “Yessss,” Keith drags the word out, because that’s exactly what he needed and Shiro _finally_  got his dick free of his _stupid_ pants.

 

His left hand leaves its perch, honing in on Shiro’s crotch. Keith groans and rolls his hips down and back, desperate to chase after his pleasure even as he tries to feel more.  _Greedy_ , Keith thinks to himself, pressing hot kisses to the corner of Shiro’s jaw and his earlobe. Shiro’s moan washes over Keith’s shoulder and he thinks he could spend the rest of his list hearing that sound and never get tired of it. 

 

Shiro’s body _shakes_  when Keith’s hand frees his thick dick. Biting his bottom lip, Keith gives the silky-smooth, hard flesh a few lazy but firm strokes, “Did you want to do this?” Keith asks huskily, paying close attention to how Shiro’s breath grew increasingly ragged. “Or did you want to do something else? Maybe eat me out until I begged you to let me come? Or did you want to fuck me?”

 

Fierce delight runs through him at the moan his questions pull out of Shiro. Keith can’t explain why he enjoys asking Shiro these kind of lewd questions. He’s never been one for dirty talk or for cutesy nicknames either. But here he is, filled with happy pride and delight as Shiro pleads, “Baby, _please_. You keep this up and I’m gonna come.”

 

Keith slowly thumbs the dick in his hand, smears more and more pre-come over the crown until it’s all slick and Shiro’s hips keep twitching up. Yeah. He’s definitely close. 

 

Moaning, “Touch me too, Takashi. Get me off.” Keith squirms his hips a couple of inches forward so that his crotch is right up against Shiro’s. His shoulders dig into the metal wall behind him, a few muscles screaming in complaint but Keith couldn’t give a fuck right now. 

 

It’s more important to memorize the way the back of their knuckles drag each other as they jerk each other. It is _critical_ for Keith to bite his lip to stop himself from begging Shiro to push more of his finger in because just the tip isn’t enough.

 

He’s thinking, _to hell with that_ , when a familiar raucous laugh echoes down the hallway. They exchange a horrified look, glancing down at their scattered clothes, their mussed states and arrive at the same conclusion: there’s no way they can hide.

 

Keith presses two fingers to Shiro’s mouth as it begins to shape a word, and hisses, “Quiet. If we’re lucky they’ll pass us by.”

 

Underneath his hand, Shiro’s cock dribbles more pre-come out. His hips jerk up into Keth’s dirtied glove in a desperate plea that’s mirrored in his dark eyes. Keith feels a certain understanding being born in the back of his mind and files it away for later analysis.

 

In the moment however, Keith smirks and asks in the softest whisper, “Does it make you hot? Knowing the others are this close and could hear you moaning my name? Begging f-”

 

Shiro’s Galra hand, sticky with Keith’s pre-come, cuts him off immediately. There’s a wild-hungry-desperate look in boyfriends eyes, pleading with Keith not to finish. Not that he could with Shiro’s palm on his mouth. but they both realize at the exact moment that they've each got a hand free to help them finish off.

 

 _We shouldn’t be doing this…_  Keith thinks to himself, biting down on the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning as loud as he wants. A couple of choked our whines slip through his throat and chest anyways, something that makes Shiro gasp. 

 

A truly desperate whine builds in him when he hears Hunk jokingly ask Allura something that has the princess laughing merrily. They’re close… 

 

Keith wants to laugh because _they’re_ close too. So, _so_  close to coming. 

 

Shiro takes his hand off Keith's mouth, dips his chin, and presses their foreheads and noses together as he lets out soft, punched out gasps with every rough stroke of Keith’s hands. For his part, Keith bites into his bottom lip and  _tries_ to be quiet. 

 

On the other end of the hallway, where the aqua lights are brightest, Allura asks, “Do you hear something?”

 

“Keith…” Shiro pleads in a quiet whisper, shaking as he struggles to hold Keith’s gaze. A damn romantic boyfriend. “I’m so close.”

 

Hunk’s confused, “I don’t hear anything.” follows.

 

Keith nods in agreement, wanting the pair to go _away_ already so he can properly moan Shiro’s given name. Instead, he makes do by keeping his eyes on Shiro. He holds Shiro's gaze as he speeds up the pace, wrist twisting on the upstroke in the way he knows Shiro loves.

 

They’re both so slick that each stroke has a wet sound. Shiro fights it but eventually he can’t help but squeeze his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip _hard_ while Allura says, “Must be my imagination.”

 

 _Yes, yes, walk away. Please walk away faster_.

 

Giving up, Keith buries his face against Shiro’s shoulder and lets out a pitiful groan because he wants to come so bad, he wants to come over Shiro’s abs and torso and hips and then clean him up with his tongue and mouth and suck Shiro off again to a second, _slower_ orgasm.

 

They come within seconds of each other, shaking so hard that Shiro’s give out and they drop to the floor together. Keith’s back scrapes against the wall but he doesn’t feel it. His body moves on instinct to follow Shiro’s heat, knees hitting hard metal with a thump, hand still wrapped around the other man’s dick.

 

Shiro’s got one hand against the wall, bracing himself as Keith milks his orgasm out down to the last drop, letting out a groan so _loud_  that Allura and Hunk _must_ have heard it. Hell. Pidge, who is on the other side of the castle must have heard it as well.

 

Dropping his head back against the metal, Keith lazily strokes himself a couple more times before sighing, “That was nice.”

 

“Nice?” Shiro groan-laughs, “We almost got caught.”

 

Keith smirks at the other man, “You were into that.”

 

Shiro’s sex flush spreads a couple more inches down his neck, “I….”

 

With a  chuckle, Keith uses a sticky hand to yank Shiro in for a warm kiss. “It’s okay,” Keith reassures him. “Nothing to get embarrassed about.”

 

“I thought I’d stop being embarrassed about sex stuff after you ate my ass out,” Shiro sighs.

 

Keith buries his snickers against Shiro’s collarbone, enjoying the way the other man wraps his arm around Keith’s frame and pulls him closer, “At least now you can say that without turning red. Progress.” 

 

“Yay,” Shiro answers, in a droll tone that has Keith breaking down in a fresh set of chuckles.

 

Once he’s got his mirth under control, Keith teases, “But you still need to work on the sexy part. That seduction needed _a lot_  of work.”

 

“Does it really? I mean…” Shiro shoots a meaningful look between them. "I'd say it works."

 

Keith shakes his head and drawls, “Yeah. No. Still needs a lot of work. You’ve still got a lot to learn.”

 

“Good thing I’ve got such a good teacher then." Shiro teases, planted a soft kiss on Keith's cheekbone. "He makes learning fun.”


End file.
